danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Siblings Of Despair
Danganronpa: Siblings Of Despair is a fanfiction series by @DynamoChan on Wattpad. It is a killing game that takes place after V3, and has the siblings of 16 of the characters of the other games to participate in yet another killing school game. Development DynamoChan has had the idea of this story for a very long time, and has recently just begun writing it, and has been getting things like character designs down with the help of a few friends. The name of the series simply started as SOD, short for Siblings Of Despair. It didn't get the Danganronpa before it until it finally began being written. The only characters that have official designs are Jin Akamatsu, Melody Ishimaru, Kano Ouma, K1-R4 (Kira), Uni Owada, and Kagame Shinguji. The rest are either still in development or do not even have a first sketch (for instance Mako Hanamura and Hope Komaeda). The first characters to ever be imagined before the series was official were Melody Ishimaru, Jin Akamatsu, and Kano Ouma. They would commonly be used in roleplays and nothing more, until someone suggested the series. So far, only the Prologue and the beginning of Chapter One are completed, but the mastermind, accomplice, protagonist, and protagonist's assistant have been chosen ahead of time to try and limit problems in the plotline. Only the first death and execution have fully been written, but not yet released. Backstory !! WARNING: SPOILERS TO V3 AHEAD !! After the school had been destroyed by K1-B0, they had ended the show. But a new school was built to spread more hope to everyone. A headmaster was put in place, and it became a normal school. But the mastermind to the upcoming killing game came to the school, and had a plan to take over the school and start yet another killing game. It was a simple plan. Grow popular, grow attached to the principal good student wise, convince him that you can run the school better, prosper. And that plan worked better than you'd think. The soon to be mastermind took over, and finally announced their plans, which were taken extremely well, since many people missed the show. So the new school shut down, and for once, they searched for REAL ultimate students. Students who excelled at something they did, usually daily. Then, finding the 15 students they needed, the now mastermind blended in as a student, and began a new killing game. What they called: The SIBLINGS OF DESPAIR. Location/School Design The official name for the rebuilt school is Hope's Reborn Academy, or HRA for short. The imagined design of the school was based on the Seisen International School in Tokyo, Japan. It has a standard campus look, and was just what the creators were going for. The location of the school is never directly listed in the book, but it is stated that it's within biking distance of Jin Akamatsu's house. In a different writing, it is stated Jin Akamatsu lives in Osaka, Japan. So it is likely that the school is also in Osaka, Japan. Characters Chapters Links Deaths and Executions Chapter One: Thanks For The Memories Chapter Two: Rejoice! For the Collapsing Hope Brings Bloodshed Chapter Three: Bloom of Tension, Petals of Secret Chapter Four: The Bittersweet Taste of Despair Chapter Five: The Motivation of a Regretful Traitor Chapter Six: All Rise for the Ultimate Sibling Trivia * Melody Ishimaru is the very first sibling universe character I created, and Mako Hanamura was the first character to be created specifically for the series. * Before I added Poyo Pekoyama in, I had Samiko Tanaka, the Ultimate Vet. But I couldn't find a place to fit them in the story, so I removed them and put Poyo in as a supportive role in her place. * I decided to make Moon On The Water from V3 the official theme for the series because I thought the eerie feeling the song gave off fit the series extremely well, and to set off the reader in a way. * A couple of the names either line up with the character's personality, sibling, or their ultimate. For example, Yuri Yonaga's first name means "Light of God", and they are an Atua worshipper with the Ultimate Theorist role. And also, Hope Komaeda's name was made to relate to her brother, Nagito, and his obsession with hope. * I listen to mostly Nightcore and the soundtracks to JSAB and Danganronpa while writing. It helps me focus more than classical music. * All of the characters are Japanese, except for Ezume, who is Japanese-American, Monohoshi, because he's Monohoshi, Takara Maizono, who IS Japanese, but considered American, and Kira, who doesn't really have a nationality, being a robot and all. Category:Under Construction Category:Stories Category:Siblings Of Despair